


One More Tear

by dragonluvr



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2016-02-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 10:03:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 13,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonluvr/pseuds/dragonluvr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please forgive me for the sappyness of this chapter but I was trying to make Gibbs a little more human. I hope it works and Thanks to all for your Kudo's and your wonderful comments.</p></blockquote>





	1. The Ending

Tim leans over and softly kisses his lovers forehead. Raising up he looks down at the man whose love, life, bed, and home he has shared for the past 3 yrs. Like everything in his life, this to is ending. His mind returns to that fateful day just 3 weeks ago:  
The morning starts out normal, they make love long, and slow and yet somehow this morning it's different this time. It's like Gibbs is just going through the motions, the passion seems to be gone, like something between them has changed. Once they are finished Gibbs can't seem to get away from Tim fast enough. He rushes to the bathroom and quickly locks the door.  
Tim gets out of bed and follows him to the bathroom only to find the door locked. Standing at the door his forehead against the cold unfeeling wood, as his heart shatters. He can't help it as the tears begin to flow down his face. Turning he goes back to the bed, picking up his clothes and his to go bag, he takes a longing look at the room and the bed he has shared with the man he loves so much. Turning he quietly heads down the stairs, he dresses quickly and rushes out the door so he can get home, to shower and change before heading into work one last time.  
Gibbs leans his head against the shower wall feeling the warm water cascading over his naked body. Slamming his fist against the wall, as the anger at himself rises.  
"What the hell is wrong with me? I've went and ruined what was so special, so precious in my life. How could I do that? How could I have hurt Tim like this? He didn't deserve the way I've treated him? He didn't deserve to be betrayed, to have his heart broken like this. He doesn't deserve to be hurt like this. He does deserve to be loved, honored, and treated like the very special man he is. He doesn't deserve me. Dammit what the hell is wrong with me? How could I do this to Tim? He trusted me with his heart and I swore I would never hurt him and what the hell do I do? I go and break his fragile heart just like everyone else has in his past. I betrayed him. He's done nothing but love and accept me with all my faults and yet all I have done is use him and hurt him"  
Not realizing how long he's been in the shower or how cold the water has gotten until his ringing phone breaks through his thoughts. He hasn't even realized that he's been crying all this time.  
He quickly turns off the water, steps out of the shower and opens the bathroom door, that's when it hits him that Tim is not there.  
"Dammit Tim! Just where the hell are you." Gibbs growls to himself.  
Just then his phone starts ringing again. He hadn't realized it had stopped ringing until now. Grabbing the phone off the nightstand,"Gibbs".  
"Dead Marine at Quantico " the voice on the other end states matter of fact.  
Without another word Gibbs disconnects the call. He dresses quickly and heads out, grabbing the thermos full of coffee that his wonderful lover has left for him. Silently thanking Tim, he makes a mental note in his head that he will talk to him and straighten this mess he's made out of things with Tim.  
Driving in silence, his thoughts turning back over everything that has happened between them over these last few months. His phone ringing again brings him back to the present.  
" Boss" Tony says as soon as Gibbs picks up the phone.  
" Yea Tony what is it?"  
" Boss do you know where Probie is?"  
"Now why in hell would I know where the hell McGee is?"  
"I just thought you might know. I can't seem to reach him."  
" Dammit, Tony I will get ahold of him and when I do .......never mind. I'll have him meet us at the crime scene.  
" Thanks Boss."  
Gibbs hangs up and proceeds to dial Tim's number.  
The phone rings several times before its answered.  
"Yea Boss."  
"I thought I told you never to be unreachable.Dammit Tim."  
"Sorry Boss I was in the shower and didn't hear the phone ring."  
"I'll be by to pick you up in 5 minutes we have a dead marine at Quantico. Be ready when I get there."  
Gibbs closes the phone and thinks to himself "We are going to talk about this Tim."  
Tim closes his phone and hangs his head he knows that this will not go well for him. 

TBC


	2. The Fall

Tim arrives at the scene, sitting behind the wheel he steels himself for what's to come. Knowing he can't put it off any longer he opens the door and steps out of the car. Closing the door he starts to head to the van to get the equipment he knows he is going to need to do his part of the job. He doesn't notice Gibbs coming to intercept him.  
"About time you got here. Where the hell have you been McGee? What part of never be unreachable don't you understand?" Gibbs yells slapping the younger man on the back of the head.  
"Sorry Boss I was in the shower and didn't hear my phone ring. I checked it when I got out and got here as fast as I could once I got the message. It won't happen again Boss I swear. " Tim says hanging his head knowing how much he's disappointed the man he loves.  
"Dam right it won't McGee because if it does your off my team." Gibbs yells as he head slaps his youngest agent.  
Tim just glares back at Gibbs for a minute before hanging his head once again and softly says "Yes Boss."  
Leaning in Gibbs whispers softly "What the hell's wrong with you Tim? What's going on in that head of yours? Why didn't you stay this morning?"  
Tim looks Gibbs in the eye and see's something there that shatters his heart even more. "You should know? If you don't then you might want to figure it out for yourself." Tim whispers back just as he starts to walk away from the man he loves with all his broken, shattered heart and soul. He fights to keep his tears from falling. 

The exchange doesn't go unnoticed, not by Ducky nor the rest of Gibbs team.  
"Now what the hell did he mean by that?" Gibbs wonders to himself.  
A gentle hand comes to rest on his shoulder. Turning Gibbs looks into the eyes of his oldest friend and sees the concern he has for both of the men who he holds dear.  
"What have you done Jethro?" Ducky asks softly.  
"I've hurt him Duck and now I have to try and fix this. I can't lose him. He's the best thing I have had in my life in a long time."  
"Then I suggest you figure out what it is that you've done and fix it quickly because if you don't, lose him is exactly what your going to do."  
" But I don't know what it is I've done or have any idea how to fix this."  
"Then I'm afraid I can't help you Jethro. He loves you with all his heart and soul and its obvious you hurt him. If I remember correctly Jethro didn't you promise him you would never hurt him?"  
"Yea I did Duck."  
"Then I suggest you figure this out quickly." Ducky states as he walks away leaving his friend with his thoughts. 

"Tony what do you think that was all about?" Ellie quietly asks.  
"I don't know Ellie but I am going to get to the bottom of this. I've never seen Gibbs like this."  
Without another word they return to their work.  
No one even notices that Tim has moved away from the team to look at something in the middle of the street that has caught his eye. Busy with what he is doing he doesn't hear the car engine that is revving in the distance.  
Tony looks up at the sound looking around it doesn't register with him where Tim is standing. Tony doesn't see anything so he returns his attention to what he is doing. Him and Ellie begin to discuss the case and don't notice the sound of the car's engine getting closer.  
Gibbs looks up from what he is doing and looks around but before it registers that the sound of the car is getting closer and that his agent/lover is standing in the middle of the road, he is distracted by something Ducky has said and he asks the older man to repeat himself as he couldn't be hear him over the roar of the the cars engine.  
"Jethro, Tim is standing in the middle of the street is that wise with a car coming?" Ducky practically yells.  
Whipping his head around he yells "Tim get the hell out of there!"  
Hearing the Boss yell at him again brings Tim's head up and that's when he sees the car coming. He can't make himself move he just stands there like a deer caught in headlights as the car heads straight for him.  
They all have eyes on whats happening and everything seems to slow down as they watch in horror as the car slams into their teammate and lover, tossing him in the air, slamming him back down onto the windshield of the car where he is rolled off the hood of the car and thrown onto the hard unforgiving pavement.  
They watch as the car backs up turns around and heads back the way it came.  
Suddenly as if time has snapped back they all rush to Tim's aid hoping and praying that he will make it through this.  
Gibbs is the first to reach his young man he gently cradles Tim's head in his lap. "Oh Tim I am so sorry I never meant to hurt you." Gibbs can't help the tears as they fall on the face of the man he loves with all of his heart.  
A gentle hand on his shoulder lets him know that the others are coming and he needs to stuff his emotions back into the box from which he has kept them hidden for so many years, well at least unless he is alone with this most precious of men, he quickly dries his eyes and looks up into Ducky's loving eyes. "Don't let him die please Duck. I don't know what I would do if I lost him". Gibbs pleads with his eyes.  
"I will do my best Jethro." Ducky states at the look in his friends eyes. 

"I need an ambulance at the west side of highland park marker 3 ASAP Federal Agent down hit and run." Tony yells into his phone. Looking down at his Boss he sees something in the way the man is caring for his Probie that strikes a nerve in him.  
What he sees in a way surprises him and in another way disgusts him. He doesn't know what or how to feel he just knows that now is not the time to talk about it so he buries those feelings and concentrates on getting the job done and getting his Probie taken care of.  
Ellie takes in the situation and recognizes it for what it is. She doesn't say a word as they all wait for the ambulance to arrive.  
"What the hell is taking that damn ambulance so long?" Gibbs yells. Looking down he gently strokes Tim's hair out of his face. "Dammit Tim you don't have permission to die on me." He declares to the young man whose head is laying in his lap. The use of Tim's given name doesn't go unnoticed by any of the team.  
"He never calls McGee by his first name. What the hell is going on between those two?" Tony wonders.  
Suddenly the sound of sirens cut through their thoughts.  
It's only a minute before the ambulance appears and the paramedics are at Tim's side. They all watch as the men work on their teammate, friend, and lover. They get Tim on the gurney and load him into the ambulance.  
The doors close and Gibbs watches as the ambulance races off taking the love of his life with them.  
Leaving Ducky and Gibbs at the scene. "Jethro I think you should head to the hospital to keep tabs on young Timothy and I still need to take care of the body." Ducky states as he watches the turmoil in his friends eyes. Tony closes his phone " I notified the Director and he's sending another team to take over for us so we can go to the hospital and be with Tim. While we're waiting for our replacements do you want to tell us what the hell is going on here?" Tony practically growls at Gibbs.  
"What the hell are you talking about DiNozzo?" Gibbs growls back.  
"I think you know what the hell I'm talking about Gibbs. What the hell is going on with you and McGee?"  
"Nothing is going on between us. I'm just worried about him just like I would be if it were you or bishop laying in that street?" Gibbs yells.  
"Really Gibbs! Since when do you call McGee by his given name? In all the time he's been on this team you've only ever called him by his given name twice. That in and of it's self tells me that there is something going on between you two and I want NO! demand to know what it is!" Tony yells.  
"Guys this isn't the time or place to discuss this." Ellie says quietly.  
They both turn on her and that's when they notice that the other team is just arriving.  
"We are going to talk about this later Gibbs." Tony states matter of factly.  
"No we are not DiNozzo this conversation is over and its not to be discussed ever again. Are We Clear!" Gibbs states as he turns and walks to his car. He looks back at the two agents staring at him as he opens the car door and gets in. He starts the car, putting it in drive he pulls out and heads to the hospital.  
TBC.


	3. What Happens Next.

"What happens now"is the question fore most in Gibbs mind as he pulls into the hospitals emergency room parking lot. He doesn't know how to fix the problems between him and Tim and now Tony is getting seriously nosy about the whole thing. He doesn't want this to tear the team apart yet he know Tony will blame Tim for this, like he always does. "What the hell will it matter if he loses Tim."  
"Boss is there something your not telling me?" Tony asks, breaking into the older man's thoughts.  
"Yea DiNozzo there is a lot I'm not telling you or anyone else for that matter because it's non of your dam business. Is that clear!" Gibbs growls.  
"Yea it is boss. I was just worried you've been so quiet since McGeek got hurt."  
Rounding on Tony, "Don't you ever call him that again! In fact I don't ever want to hear you call him anything but McGee, Tim, or Probie is that understood? And another thing no more of your stupid pranks on him is that clear!" Gibbs yells.  
"Yea boss. Sorry." Tony replies softly his head hanging down.  
"I'm not the one you should be apologizing to. You should be apologizing to Tim." Gibbs responds doing his best to control his voice, just as the arrive at they emergency entrance.  
Leaving Tony alone with his thoughts Gibbs heads inside while Tony remains outside waiting for the rest of the team. 

"There he goes again getting all defensive about Tim and using his given name. I don't understand what is up with that." Tony thinks to himself. Sitting down on the bench outside the emergency room exit he begins to think over the last few months and how strained things seem to be between the boss and his probie. As he thinks back he realizes how happy both of them had been like they both had a new lease on life and how comfortable they both seemed to be with each other. That is until Gibbs had to go out of town for some kind of assignment for a month. That's when things seemed to have started to change again." Did something happen on that assignment that the Boss didn't tell them about? If so what was it to have affected his and Tim's attitudes towards each other. This all makes no sense, unless the Boss and McGee have been seeing someone and they both found out that the person they were seeing was seeing the other one. No! can't be. McGee isn't that type he wouldn't like the same kind of woman as Gibbs and vice versa. It can't be that. Besides neither one of them are seeing anyone, at least I know McGee isn't he would have told me if he was, or Abby would have." Just then the rest of the team arrives. 

 

Meanwhile back at the crime scene :  
Balboa's team arrives to take over the crime scene and while Ducky fills them in on what they have gotten from the body so far Ellie takes the time to make a quick call to Abby to let her know that she will be getting evidence from the scene from Balboa's team on two separate cases. "Hey Abb's just wanted you to know that Balboa's team is bringing in the evidence we collected from the scene and that there are now two cases. We need you to meet us at Bethesda to collect evidence from the second victim."  
"Ok but why isn't Gibbs calling me to tell me this?" Abby asks the concern coming through the phone.  
"I'm doing it because Gibbs is at the hospital." is all Ellie gets out before the phone is disconnected.  
Just then Ducky arrives and lets her know that Balboa's team will take care of everything.  
"Ellie my dear its time we head to the hospital. Who were you on the phone too my dear?" Ducky asks.  
"I just called Abby to tell her that Balboa's team was going to be bringing evidence in from two different cases, and to let her know Tim was the second victim, but before I could do that she hung up on me the minute I mentioned the hospital."  
"Oh my. We must hurry and get to the hospital before she does to head her off."  
"Why Ducky whats wrong?"  
"My dear when Abby hears that there is someone in the hospital she automatically thinks that young Timothy has done something to get one of you hurt. She never stops to think that it may be him that is hurt. She goes off the deep end and says all kinds of nasty things without thinking of who might hear them or be hurt by them."  
"Oh I see." Ellie says just as they arrive at the agency sedan that her and Tony had come in.  
"But Ducky won't she ask who it was that got hurt?" She asks opening the door and climbing in.  
"My dear what you don't understand is that to her it doesn't matter who it is that is hurt she just blames young Timothy no matter what or whom. If its someone on the team other than him then he must of done something or didn't do something to get them hurt. If he is the one that got hurt then he must have done something to deserve it and she makes it her mission to let him and the world know that."  
"Gibbs lets her get away with treating him like that, saying things that obviously hurt him?"  
"You don't seem to understand my dear, to Jethro, Abby is like the daughter he never got to see grow up so he doesn't stop her. He just lets it go and poor Timothy is usually the one that takes the brunt of her displeasure. She is after all Gibbs favorite."  
"I realized that she was his favorite. I just didn't realize that he would let her hurt someone on his team especially someone he cares so deeply for."  
Ducky raises his eyebrow at her, "Do you know something that I don't?" he asks Ellie.  
"Why Ducky I thought you of all people would know how Gibbs feels about McGee? You are his oldest and dearest friend after all."  
"Yes I do know how he feels about young Timothy I just didn't know any one else on the team did."  
"It wasn't hard to figure out I mean they seem to be so happy together until recently. I just can't figure out what changed between them."  
"Just how did you figure it out my dear?" Ducky asks.  
" I have an uncle and a brother that are gay and they love each other very much. I just saw how Gibbs and McGee looked at each other and the touches they shared when they thought no one was watching. I even caught them in the gym one time kissing. So it wasn't really that hard to figure out. But what I can't figure out is why they are trying so hard to keep it a secret?"  
"Well my dear that is something that you will most definitely something we will have to ask them at the appropriate time." Ducky says as they pull into the parking lot. 

Back at the hospital:

"Anthony where is Jethro?" Ducky asks.  
" He's inside with McGee."  
"Thank you Anthony and due please let me know when Abigail gets here. I may need to run interference to give Jethro some time before he has to deal with her." Ducky states as he goes through the hospital doors.  
"Oh Shit!" Tony declares." If the boss and McGee don't have enough problems now they have to deal with the whirlwind known as Abby. God help us all when she gets here and God help Tim. He is going to need it."  
"Why Tony I don't understand. I mean yea Gibbs and McGee are seeing each other but what does that have to do with Abby?" Ellie states before she thinks of what Ducky has told her. "OH SHIT!" she states with a look of absolute horror on her face. She can't believe she just outed Tim and Gibbs to Tony.  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!" Tony shouts.  
"Ummm sorry I wasn't supposed to say anything about that."  
"What is it your not supposed to be talking about and what the hell do you mean that Gibbs is seeing McGee?" Tony demands with fury in his eyes.  
"Uh well Uh its just that I thought everyone knew about the two of them."  
"Dam now it all makes sense." Tony states relieved yet still pissed.  
"What makes sense Tony?" Ellie demands.  
"How the boss and McGeek have been acting and how something is tearing them apart. How he warned me not to get to noisy and to stop pulling pranks on McGee. How he warned me to stop calling him names. It all makes perfect sense." Tony declares.  
"But why wouldn't he want the whole team to know? That's what I don't get?" Tony asks.  
"Who wouldn't want the whole team to know what Tony" Abby asks just in time to hear the last bit but not the rest of what has been said.


	4. Much ado about Abby.

Abby watches the looks that Ellie and Tony exchange. "Someone wanna tell me what the hell is going on here and where the hell Gibbs is?" Abby demands.

"For your information Abby, Gibbs is inside with Tim and before you go off half cocked no Gibbs isn't hurt but Tim is and badly so please keep your comments and attitude to yourself. Tim did nothing wrong, he was collecting evidence and someone hit him." turning to look at Ellie " Did you happen to find what it was that Tim was looking at in the middle of the road?" 

Before either one can react Abby race's into the hospital hell bent on giving Tim a piece of her mind and demanding that he be punished severely after all he could have gotten Gibbs, or Tony, or even Ellie hurt or killed. "How dare he endanger one of the teams lives by being so stupid as to be standing in the middle of the street." Just as she gets to the nurses station she is intercepted by Ducky who takes her aside.   
" Abigail why are you here?" Ducky asks quietly. \  
"Why! Why am I here! I am here because one of the team is hurt and it's all Tim's fault. I'm here to demand that Gibb's punish him for being so reckless. He could have gotten someone really seriously hurt!" She practically screams.   
Ducky shakes his head "Abigail Timothy is the one that is hurt and very seriously. If you think Jethro is going to punish that young man for something he had no control over then your sadly mistaken. Timothy may not make it through this. That young man was doing his job and someone came along and ran him down for it. Now if you have a problem with that or anything else then I not only suggest you leave but demand it. I will not have you disrupting this hospital nor disturbing Jethro or Tim because you want to throw a tantrum. Do I make myself clear!:"   
"Yes Ducky."   
"Now I suggest you get back to the lab, get back to work and calm yourself down before you see either Jethro or Timothy. I know Balboa's team has a lot of evidence to turn over to you and you now have two active cases to work. I suggest you concentrate on finding who killed our marine and who attempted to kill young Timothy. That needs to be your concern above all else. I will keep you up dated on Timothy's condition and when you will be able to see him." Ducky admonishes her.   
" Your right Ducky I should be more concerned about catching who did this to McGee. Can I get a hug before I go?"   
"Sure Abigail. " Ducky says as he wraps his arms around her giving her the fatherly hug she need.   
Breaking the hug Abby turns and heads for the door and back to work. 

Just as Ellie and Tony come through the doors.   
"Hey guys I will see you back at the office. I need to get back to the lab and process all the evidence so we can figure out who did this to Tim." She says as she passes them wiping her eyes.   
Ellie looks over at Tony "Wonder what got into her?"  
It's then that they both notice Ducky standing in front of them.   
"I'm afraid that was my doing. I headed her off at the pass due to I knew how she was going to react and what she might say. I couldn't let her get any closer to Jethro or Tim."   
"About Tim, just how long have him and the Boss been seeing each other Ducky?"   
"That is none of your business DiNozzo!" says a growling voice from out of the shadows.  
"Your right Boss it isn't any of my business. Sorry"   
" I'm not the one you should be apologizing to Tony."  
Tony stands there looking at the floor.   
"What Bishop no comments no snide remarks?"   
"What do you mean Gibbs. I have nothing to say as long as your both happy I have no problems with your relationship with Tim. I think its wonderful that two such wonderful men have found happiness."   
Taken aback by Bishop's words he just stares open mouthed at the newest member of the team. Then it hits him. "You know! You all know about me and Tim's relationship?"   
"Yea well I kinda let it slip to Tony and of course Ducky already knew. I think Abby is the only one who doesn't know and I kinda figured you want to keep it that way for a while huh Gibbs . " Ellie says.   
"Yes I would like to keep it from Abby as long as possible. I know she isn't going to like it. Thank you Ducky for heading her off. I know how she is when one of the team gets hurt."Gibbs says turning to his oldest friend.   
"Ellie why doesn't my relationship with Tim bother you? Mind explaining that? And you DiNozzo why no response from you, no sarcastic remarks, no comments on how wrong it is or anything?"   
"Well Gibbs your relationship doesn't bother me because I have an Uncle and a cousin that are both gay and in a relationship together. I love them both even though my family doesn't like it I think that it's no one's business who you fall in love with. They are both wonderful loving caring men who would do anything for each other and anyone else. My Uncle is a cop and my cousin is a teacher. I only realized your relationship with Tim after about two months watching you two together after you finally got together."   
"What gave us away?" Gibbs asks.  
"Well I observed my uncle and cousin together for many years and when they thought no one was looking they would touch each other or kiss then their was the look in their eyes when ever they looked at each other. The love they have for each other would just shine through. I say the same things happening when you two were together and didn't think anyone would see you. Then I caught you guys kissing in the locker room one day and that told me all i needed to know."   
"Dam and I thought we were being so careful"  
"I just found out about you guys just before we came into the hospital and Abby burst on the scene. Ellie just kinda let the cat out of the bag so I really haven't processed it yet. But why didn't you tell us? I mean we are like family and all." Tony asks.   
"It was my decision that and Tim was afraid of how you all would react. He was afraid also that if it got out that the team would be split up and that he would be off or i would be forced to retire. He didn't want that so we decided that we wouldn't tell any and if someone figured it out then so be it. Most of all he was worried about how Abby will react and what she might say and do. But I meant what I said before DiNozzo about you not pulling pranks on him or calling him names. He doesn't deserve what you and Abby have done to him in the past it and it's going to stop."  
"Boss if what I have said or did in the past bothered you so much then why didn't you ever tell me to stop before now?"  
"That's easy Tony" Ellie states "If things had of changed then Tim would have known you knew or suspected something or that you had figured it out and was mad at him and that would have been harder on him than anything. Knowing that he had hurt or disappointed you after all he does look up to you like a big brother. He couldn't stand the thought of hurting you."   
"That makes sense. Thanks Ellie."   
Ellie smiles "Now that brings up the question what are we going to do to keep Abby and the Director from finding out?"   
Before any one can answer "That won't be a problem will it Bishop?" they all turn to see Vance standing behind them.   
"Oh hell" They all mutter at once.   
"Listen Gibbs you have nothing to worry about I am not going to be splitting up the best team we have at NCIS just because you and McGee are having a relationship. Unless it affects your work?"   
"It hasn't for the past 3 years has it Leon?"   
"You mean to tell me this has been going on for the last 3 years?"   
"Yes that's how long we have been together"  
"If it has been that long then can you explain to me why I received a transfer request from Agent McGee this morning just before the accident?" Leon asks as he watches the looks cross the teams faces.   
Gibbs just stands there for a moment with his mouth hanging open."  
"A transfer?" Gibbs mutters to himself. He thinks back to this morning and the strange things that happened at the house before he got the call.   
"Why would McGee want a transfer? Him and Gibbs have been the happiest I have seen them over the last 3 yrs. I don't understand what would make him want a transfer?"  
"Well DiNozzo that is what I would like to know myself." Leon states looking over at Gibbs.   
"I do know that there has been something wrong the past month ever since Gibbs came back from that assignment you sent him on Director." Ellie puts her two cents in.   
"Yea about that mission Director just what was it that you had Gibbs go do by himself?"   
Before anyone can reply the doctor walks up.


	5. The goings on at the hospital.

"I am looking for the family of Timothy McGee?" The doctor says.  
"That would be us Doctor."  
"Who are you exactly?"  
"We are his family Doctor. I am his Doctor Donald Mallard and this is His Boss Jethro Gibbs, NCIS Director Leon Vance, and agents Anthony DiNozzo and Elli Bishop." Ducky states.   
"Is there any immediate family member here? There are things I need to discuss about his treatment and his injuries. I am Doctor David Douglas. "   
"Doc is there anything you can tell us? I am also Timothy's personal doctor.   
" Agent McGee has suffered sever head trauma as well as numerous internal injuries along with two broken legs. He is stable and we expect a complete recovery. He may have a little bit of memory loss but that is to be expected with his head injury. Also he has some swelling of the brain and a sub duralhematoma but we have the bleeding under control and the swelling of his brain is going down. Other than that we have repaired the internal damage as well as set his legs. Now all we can do is wait and hope for the best. "   
The doctor turns and starts for the door when Gibbs voice stops him, "Doc. can we see him?"   
Turning around and seeing the worry in all their faces he nods and quietly but firmly states that they can see him but only one at a time and only for ten minutes.   
Turning on his heel the doctor strides down the hallway only to be caught up with by Gibbs.   
"Doctor Douglas please is there anything you can tell me that you didn't want to say in front of the others?"   
Looking into Gibbs blue eyes he sees the fear there. "Why don't you come to my office and we can discuss it more." 

Elsewhere in the hospital!

Ducky quietly enters McGee's room and softly walks over to the young mans bedside. "Oh dear Timothy what have you done to yourself? More importantly what has Jethro done to hurt you so badly?" Leaning over he whispers in Tim's ear " Come back to us dearest Timothy we love you and need you and not matter what so does Jethro even if he doesn't want to admit it to you or himself. He loves you so much. Please come back to us. "   
Straightening up Ducky walks to the end of the bed and proceeds to look over Tim's chart.   
Shocked at what he sees he quickly puts the chart back where it belongs, careful not to disturb Tim as he quickly and silently leaves the sleeping man's room.   
With out a word to the others they watch in stunned silence as he heads towards the nurses station to find the doctor and Gibbs. 

Tony looks at the others and watches as Leon enters his sleeping agents room.   
Leon walks over to Tim's bed and looks down at the man. "What the hell were you doing in the middle of the road?" He thinks to himself. "Why didn't you get out of the way before the car hit you? "   
In one way he is shocked that this has happened to his youngest and brightest agent but then after reading the young man's resignation letter he also is wondering if maybe his mind was on something else. He knows that since Gibbs came back from his mission that nothing has been right between the two men. He knows something is off but he can't put his finger on it. Leon knows that the two men have had a relationship for quiet some time now but since it hasn't affected their work then he hasn't said anything to either one. Now it's time that he does get to the bottom of it before he loses one if not both of them.   
Leaning down next to Tim's ear he whispers softly "Get well son we need you, we all need you even that stubborn old goat Gibbs needs you. I have never seen him happier since you two have been together. You don't have permission to resign and I am not going to accept this resignation until your back on your feet and we and i do mean all three of us talk about it and yes that means you, Gibbs, and myself. So get better soon son." Leon stands back up straightening himself and turns and heads towards the door. Just before he opens it he glances back and sees what appears to be a small smile on the younger man's lips.   
Opening the door he finds three expectant faces peering at him.   
With a smirk he walks down the aisle to the exit and out the door to head back to NCIS. 

The three look at each other then the door and without a word Ellie pushes it open and steps in quietly. Leaving the other two with mouths open gaping at her.   
She walks to the bed and stands there looking down at Tim all covered in bandages.   
"Oh Tim what the hell where you looking at in the middle of the street? I wish I knew because we couldn't find anything thing but you." "I am so sorry Tim I didn't mean to but I outed you and Gibbs to Tony I thought he already knew so I just blurted it out. I know that things haven't been good between you two since he came back from that mission Vance sent him on alone. I just hope that when your well and out of the hospital that things will go back to being good between you two. I know he loves you he has proven it at least twice today. Heck he even told Tony off when he called you McGeek. Can you believe that he actually stood up for you to Tony and told him never to call you that or any other names again. That if he couldn't use your given name or probie then he needed to just keep his mouth shut. Heck told him to stop with pranks on you as well. I am so sorry Tim that this has happened to you. I just want you to get well and come back to us and please give Gibbs another chance. He loves you I know it because I saw the devastation in his eyes when he was holding you and your were laying there bleeding and hurt. He really does love you and I know you love him with all your heart. What ever he has done please find it in your heart to forgive him. I have to go now but I will be back later to check on you. Get well and come back to us all of us. " Ellie wipes the tears away that she didn't even know she was shedding before turning and heading out the door.   
Without a word Ellie opens the door and heads down the hall to the waiting room. Leaving just Tony and Abby outside the door to Tim's room. 

Abby looks at Tony and he just nods his head towards the door. She hesitantly takes the handle and pushes it open, seeing Tim there on the bed covered in bandages it finally hits home that he really is hurt and hurt bad. She waits for the door to close then stomps over to the bed.   
"What the hell were you thinking Tim standing in the middle of the street like that? How could you do this to Gibbs, Tony, me and Ellie? Why did you even bother coming in if all you were going to do was waste our time and get hurt, just so you could get a little sympathy. How dare you but us through this. Don't you know how much you've hurt Gibbs? He doesn't deserve this and neither do we. Well for your sake I truly hope you die because if you don't I am going to kill you for putting us through this." Without realizing it Abby's voice has risen to the point that her acidic words can be heard outside of the room and just as she starts to lay into Tim again to tell him how worthless he is and how the team would be better off without him the machines he is hooked up to start going haywire and beeping and alarms start to sound.   
The door bursts open and the nurses and the doctor rush in along with Gibbs and Ducky.   
"What the hell is going on here?" The Doctor demands as he begins to examine Tim.   
"I was just talking to him trying to encourage him to get better when all the sudden the machines just started going off." Abby says as innocently as she can.   
"That's bullshit Abby and you know it!" Tony yells as all eyes turn to him.   
"What are you talking about DiNozzo and it better be good?" Gibbs demands.  
"You gonna tell him what you said or should I Abby?" Tony looks her square in the eyes and demands the truth.   
Gibbs, Ducky, and David all look from one to the other.   
Abby just storms out the door fake tears staining her cheeks.   
They all watch as the door slowly closes behind her.   
Turning to Tony , "Mind explaining what the hell that was all about and what has Tim so upset?" Gibbs asks reassuring Tony that he isn't in any trouble.   
Tony looks at all the expectant faces before him and begins to re tell them what he heard of Abby's rant to McGee.   
When he is finished Gibbs explodes. "What the hell was she thinking, saying something like that. No wonder Tim is upset." Not caring any longer that anyone knows that him and Tim are together. He just wants Tim back and in one piece. He want's the man he loves back in his home, his heart, and in his arms where he belongs. He has almost lost him once he isn't going to again.


	6. What's going to Happen Now!

Without a word Gibbs starts out the door being caught only by Ducky's hand on his arm stopping him dead in his tracks. "Jethro I know your upset but please now is not the time nor the place. You need to calm down and think about what's best for Timothy and right now what's best for him is for you to calm down and stay here and watch over him like the papa bear he knows and loves."  
"I know Ducky but I can't let the way she has treated him go unpunished." Gibbs states.   
Before Ducky can say anything Tony interrupts "Why not? You've let her get away with treating him like shit since you brought him onto the team?"   
Rounding on Tony "What the hell is that supposed to mean DiNozzo?"   
Before this can go any further Doctor Douglas intervenes, " You need to take this conversation outside or I will have you removed. I don't want my patient upset anymore than he already is and your not helping the situation acting like this. Now Leave This Room Before I Call Security! Do I make myself clear? When you have cooled off I will then re-evaluate whether you can stay or if you need to leave. " The doctor turns back to his patient hoping that the situation will not escalate further than it already has.   
Ducky follows Gibbs and Tony out into the hall and before either man can say a word "I think we should either take this discussion to the chapel or to the waiting room" states as he heads towards the waiting room. He knows that both men will follow him whether they want to or not.   
Once in the waiting room Gibbs turns on Tony " Would you care to explain just what the hell you meant by that statement. "   
Tony avoids eye contact with Gibbs as he starts "Its just that Boss you have let her run roughshod over Tim for as long as he has been on the team. I mean you punish him for her mistakes and he takes it because he knows that you will take her side over his any day and that she is your favorite. You never listen to anything he has to say when it comes to her."   
Gibbs just glares at him. "What do you mean I don't listen to him? What do you mean I punish him for her mistakes and take things out on him because of her? What do you mean that I let her treat him like shit? I would never do that." Gibbs exclaims as the thoughts in his head begin to race. "Have I really done that to Tim?" he asks under his breath.   
"Yea Boss you have and its not only her I am sad to say you have let me do it as well without any consequences." "We've all hurt him and badly. I'm surprised that he has stayed with the team this long."   
"Would you mind clarifying that for me DiNozzo?'  
"Boss every time Tim has gotten hurt except this time, you've brushed it off as if nothing happened. Yet when its one of the others on the team you practically fawn over us. Yet when its Tim you let Abby berate, belittle, and humiliate him just like she has done now. If one of us is hurt then according to Abby it's obviously Tim's fault and she rains hell fire down on him. You never say anything to her or punish her, you just let Tim take the brunt of her fury and go on about it."   
"I didn't know I was doing that. But I guess your right. I have let her and you and the other get away with doing what ever to Tim and never saying anything about it to anyone." "No wonder Tim resigned this morning before this all happened."   
"What!" Both Tony and Ducky exclaim at the same time.   
"Leon told me while we were talking before he headed back to the yard. I can't believe it myself. He told me to fix whatever is wrong between me and Tim. I would if I knew what was wrong, but I don't so how am i supposed to fix it if i don't know what the problem is?" Gibbs states as a matter of fact.   
"Boss I don't mean to pry but I think the problem has something to do with whatever happened during that mission that you went on for Vance. Just as an outside observer it seems like the two of you started drifting apart after that mission."  
"Jethro is there a chance that what Tony says is true?"   
Gibbs thinks back over the mission he knew that he was going to have to do some things he didn't want to do but he thought that Tim would understand and yet he knows they have never talked about that mission. He has never told Tim that the mission required he wine and dine a certain lady and yes he even had to sleep with her. He hoped that Tim would never find out about that but maybe he did and that's what the problem is that he wasn't faithful to Tim. He remembers the day he left, he remembers her embrace, the perfume she was wearing, and the long passionate kiss they shared. But no there is no way Tim could have found out about that.   
"Boss" Tony says bringing Gibbs out of his thoughts.   
"Did you think of something that might help us Jethro?" Ducky asks.   
"The only thing that comes to mind about that mission was the women I had to sleep with to get the information we needed. But I don't think Tim could have found out about it. I mean how could he?" Gibbs says quietly.   
Tony and Ducky look from one to the other and back at Gibbs.   
"Gibbs was there surveillance on you the hole time?" Tony asks.   
"Yea I think there was. Why? What does that have to do with anything? It's SOP for all ops you know that Tony."   
"It's just that I know Tim and when he loves someone he loves them with all his heart and that leads to him sometimes doing things he shouldn't do."  
"DiNozzo just spill it will you." Gibbs growls as his anger rises.   
"Well if he loves you as much as I, We think he does then he might have just hacked into the surveillance video feed and saw and heard everything. I mean it's just a thought. "   
"OH SHIT! I never thought about that. It never occurred to me that he would do such a thing. That must be what happened. I am such a fool."  
"Before we jump the gun Jethro did Timothy seem different when he picked you up at the airport upon your return? "  
"Actually he didn't pick me up remember you all were in the middle of a case when I arrived at the airport so I took a cab to the house and waited for him to come home that night. Why does this matter Ducky?"  
"Well before you left did something happen?"  
"Like what?"   
Tony stands silently by watching the exchange between the older men.   
"Well for instance did she give you anything?"  
"No all we did was hug, then she kissed me and I boarded the plane and came home."   
"Then that maybe it Jethro. Let me ask you this before young Timothy got home did you shower and change?"  
"Well yea I wanted to wash the dirt off of me and make dinner so we could eat and go to bed when Tim got home and yea I guess I changed my clothes and threw them in the hamper in the bath room upstairs in the bedroom. Wait a minute the next day when I got up the hamper was empty and thats when things started going down hill. Tim had left before I got up and he was supposed to spend the weekend at my place with me since we all had it off."   
"Oh my dear Jethro. I think I know what has happened and if I am correct then you really must come clean with Timothy."  
"What do you think happened Ducky?"  
"First how did you thing go with you that night? I mean did Tim seem different in any way?"  
"No in fact it was a wonderful evening." "It was the next morning when things started to come apart at the seams."   
"Dear Dear Dear. Jethro, this is what I think happened. I think young Timothy got up the next morning and was going to do your laundry like he always does and when he went to put it in the wash he caught the scent of the woman's perfume and possibly saw lipstick on your color. Then I think he did exactly what Tony said and saw the whole thing. Since Tim is such a trusting soul he figured you would come and talk to him about what happened but that never happened so he pulled away and you never tried to stop him. But what I don't get is what happened this morning between you two?"  
"That is my fault Ducky. This morning I used Tim and then when I was done I didn't give him a second thought I just ran and hid in the bath room. I even locked the door shutting him out completely I was so ashamed by what I did, I didn't even stop and think how it would affect or seem to Tim. I hurt him worse than anyone ever has. What am I going to do to fix this Ducky? Can I fix this?"   
Before Ducky had a chance to say something Tony wraps his arms around Gibbs and just holds the broken man.   
After a few minutes he lets Gibbs go and watches the other man wipe the tears from his eyes.   
"Jethro we all know what a forgiving nature and heart Tim has. All you can do is to tell him the truth and let things happen as they will. He loves you and I know you love him. Sometimes though your silence can hurt more than the truth. You need to talk to him and stop trying to protect him." 

Just then Doctor Douglas enters the waiting room.   
They all turn at his approach. Holding up his hand "I wanted you to know that Timothy is going to be alright and that we finally have him calmed down, but I must warn you that if anything like this happens again I will not hesitate to have the party or parties responsible arrested. Do... I... Make... Myself... Clear? "  
"Yes" They all respond in unison.   
"Now Agent Gibbs If I can have a word with you in private."   
"It's ok Doc. they all know so please feel free to say anything you want or need to in front of my team."  
"Very well then, in light of recent events I would prefer it if one of your agents were to be with Agent McGee at all times."   
"What recent events doctor." Ducky asks?  
"It seems that what ever it was that young lady said to your agent wasn't what caused the problem but someone seems to have mislabeled one of agent McGee's medications and he had a sever reaction but we caught it in time and administered the antidote. But I would feel better if he has around the clock protection. Other than the accident that landed your agent here is there something else that can explain why someone would want to kill him?"  
"No I mean maybe the person driving the car wanted to finish the job but no one I can think of would want to hurt Tim. How did someone get that close to him anyway to change the medication?"   
"It seems that the error occurred in the pharmacy. I have security looking into it at the moment."  
"Doctor can we please get a list of the nurses and anyone else authorized to be in young Timothy's room and please provide photo's of the personal that will be allowed in and out of the room."   
"I can do better than that I will be assigning only one nurse and attendent to agent McGee's room per shift and I will provide a list of the medications as well along with photo's of those allowed into the room and the medications. Hopefully we can catch the person responsible for this and arrest him or her."   
"Doc. can I please see Tim?" Gibbs asks.   
"Yes and please try not to disturb him. I will leave instructions that the two of you are not to be disturbed and will have an extra bed brought in that way if you want or decide to spend the night you can."   
"Thank you" Gibbs says his voice full of emotion.   
Turning on his heel the doctor leaves the men to their own devices.   
"Tony get back to the yard and update Vance on the situation and have him take us off rotation. Also let Ellie know but tell Abby nothing. Make sure that Vance knows what happened here everything including Abby's behavior. He might want another team outside Tim's door but I want one of us with him at all times. Also see if they have made any progress on the case."   
"Anthony my boy would you be so kind as to give me a lift back to the yard so that I can relay the information to Mr. Palmer and make sure that he knows to keep his mouth shut about all these goings on."  
"Jethro I will be back a little bit later and check up on you and young Timothy to see how your doing and bring you some dinner and some real coffee."   
"Thanks Ducky. Thanks to you Tony. I have a lot to think about thanks to you. Right now I just want to spend time with Tim and talk to him." Gibbs says as he turns on his heel and heads towards the door behind which his troubled lover is sleeping all the while trying his best to hide the tears that can't help but fall.


	7. Meanwhile back at the Office.

Mean while back at the office, Ellie is going over what they have about both cases.  
"I don't know if this means anything but I found something very odd on the local LEO's dash cam video." one of the young agents speaks up.  
All heads turn to the plasma.  
"What the hell did you find?" Balboa growls.  
"Here watch the video and concentrate on McGee."  
They watch as Tim moves from where he is looking down at the dead marine's body and approaches the middle of the street that the local LEO's are supposed to have blocked off. Tim notices something with a slight glimmer on the ground and just as he stoops to pick it up they hear the roar of the car as it comes barreling towards him, without him noticing so intent is he on what he has found. He picks it up just as Tony yells to watch out. Tim stands up just as Tony starts to move and slips what ever it was into his pocket. Just as the roar of the car engine reaches through his thoughts and into his conscience. He turns his head in the direction of the noise but to late because just as he turns his head the car slams into him.  
The agent turns the video off just then.  
"What the hell did McGee pick up?" Balboa says out loud to no one in particular.  
"It looked to me like one of those mini sd cards Boss?" one of the agents says.  
"Yea it looked that way to me as well" Ellie interjects.  
Turning on Ellie, Balboa asks "do we have Agent McGee's clothes?"  
Ellie thinks for a minute,"I am not sure I would have to ask Abby if they have made it in from the hospital?"  
"Do it and be quick about it."  
Without a word Ellie goes to her desk to call the lab when Abby steps off the elevator.  
"Miss Scuito do you have Agent McGee's clothes from the hospital?" Balboa asks the urgency coming through loud and clear.  
"No that's what I was coming up here to ask about? You guys did remember to get McGee's clothes from the hospital didn't you Ellie?"

Just then Tony steps out of the elevator.  
Turning on him they all begin to speak at once.  
Holding up his hands "Whoa slow down and one at a time." Tony declares silencing the onslaught.  
"Tony did you or Gibbs remember to get Tim's clothes from the hospital?" Abby asks.  
"Shit no. "  
Without a word Ellie dials Gibbs number.  
Just as Gibbs answers his phone "Boss did you remember to get Tim's clothes from the hospital. There might be evidence in one of his pockets." Ellie blurts.  
"Shit no I was so worried about Tim that I didn't think about that. I will get right one it now."  
Just then Ducky steps off the elevator "Abigail there you are I was wondering where you had gotten to. I was left a present and thought you might like to take a look at it. It seems in all the confusion about young Timothy that we all forgot to get his clothes as evidence but someone had the fore thought to carefully package them and sent them to Mr. Palmer." Ducky states holding out a brown evidence bag to Abby.  
"I wonder who did this and if what we are looking for is still there." Ellie states.  
"What is it your looking for Bishop?| Tony asks.  
"It looks like Tim picked something up from the ground and stuck it in his pocket just before he was hit by the car."  
"We are hoping its still in there and that the mysterious person didn't already search the clothes and find it and take it."  
"It looked like a mini sd card" The young agent who had ran the video spoke up.  
"Ducky did this person leave a note or anything?"  
"As a matter of fact he did Anthony."  
"Well what did it say?" Balboa asks.  
"If I remember correctly it said,' that here are the clothes that Agent McGee was wearing at the time of the accident and that you might find some useful information in them or on them."  
"Was it signed?"  
"Strangely yes it was signed 'Lone Wolf a friend of McGee's" Ducky answers.  
"I wonder who that could be?" Ellie asks the question that is on everyone's mind.  
Without a word Abby takes the bag and heads back to her lab as the rest of the group gets back down to business.  
"Agent's DiNozzo, Bishop and Dr. Mallard can I please have a word with you in my office." Vance asks.  
They all turn and look up at Vance and nod as they head towards the stairs.  
Vance turns and heads into his office and sits behind his desk. Once they all are inside "Close the door please Dr. Mallard." Vance asks.  
Ducky closes the door and turns towards the others noticing that the director has his finger over his lips indicating that he wishes everyone to be silent. Leon pushes a button under his desk and the room becomes completely and totally secure.  
"I know that your all wondering what all the secrecy is about but before I begin let me just say that what ever the relationship between Agents Gibbs and McGee is it will not become an issue for this team or this agency is that clear?"  
They all nod in agreement.  
"Now I have someone here that you might like to talk to about Agent McGee's case and that of our dead Marine."  
"Let me say that I am truly sorry about McGee he is a dam good man and a terrific investigator. But what has happened to him is not fine with me. He has helped me out more times than I care or will admit and we are all working to get the people who did this to him and Gibbs. Before you ask I have known about his relationship with Gibbs before even they new it. But the people who did this are not only after what McGee found but are also after Gibbs for what he knows and doesn't realize it. I , we, need that information to make sure no one comes after them again. I have come to Director Vance with what I know and hope he can shed more light on this."  
They all stand their staring at each other and the stranger standing in the deep shadows.  
"You know that would be more easy to swallow if we knew who you are?"  
Trent Kort steps out of the shadows and into the light.  
They all stare in shock at the revelation.  
"YOU! YOUR BEHIND THIS! " Tony yells.  
"No DiNozzo and my people have nothing to do with this. Who and what is behind this is what we are trying to figure out so that the situation can be taken care of."  
"If your involved then you must have gotten Gibbs or McGee involved in something without their knowledge and thats why they are targets."  
"Agent DiNozzo stand down. This has nothing to do with Kort other than he saved your evidence at the hospital which I might remind you that all you forget to collect. This has to do with the case that the Sec. Nav sent agent Gibbs on. Nothing said inside this room is to be spoken of again outside this room. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR!" Vance yells.


	8. Things change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please forgive me for the sappyness of this chapter but I was trying to make Gibbs a little more human. I hope it works and Thanks to all for your Kudo's and your wonderful comments.

Gibbs leans against the door to Tim's room, doing his best to hold his emotions in check and failing miserably. He just stands there looking at the man he has loved all this time and knows he is on the verge of losing him possibly forever. His gut clenches tight as the thought of losing Tim hits him even harder now than before. His knees buckle as he slowly sinks to the floor wrapping his arms around himself, the pain almost unbearable. His tears flow freely as his heart shatters into a billion pieces. He realizes now that this must be what Tim felt with how he has been treating him lately. He understands the pain he has cause the man he loves with all his heart to feel over the last month and then what he did to him this morning, he lays on the floor his emotions spilling out and covering the floor like blood from a murder victim. He lays there for how long he doesn't know but when he finally comes out of it he is cold and damp and shivering. He looks towards the bed only to see Tim laying there watching him. He gets up, brushes himself of, and quietly goes over and sits by the bed. He takes Tim's hand in his, brushes the hair out of his eyes, and softly kisses his fore head. Leaning back he see's the tears spilling from Tim's gentle green eyes. Taking his thumb he gently brushes them away, leaning over his softly kisses Tim's lips careful not to hurt him.   
"Shhh" "Tim it's going to be ok. Your safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. I am so sorry Tim I promised I wouldn't hurt you and all I have done over the passed month is push you away and use you. I never meant to hurt you believe me." Gibbs pleads tears spilling down his cheeks.   
Tim releases Gibb's hand and reaches up and gently wipes the tears away.   
"I know you never meant to hurt me but you did. I need to know why? Please don't push me away anymore." Tim says with his eyes. All his emotion, his hurt, and his pain coming through loud and clear to Gibbs.   
" I am so sorry Tim. Please forgive me." Gibbs begs.   
Tim knows the man is sincere in his apology and his asking forgiveness, but in his heart he still is not certain things will be the same between them after this. He isn't sure that he can trust him with his heart.   
Gibbs sees the thoughts running through his lovers head. "I know it will take time for you to trust me with your heart Tim and I am willing to do anything I can to regain your trust. I know it won't be easy, but please give me another chance?" Gibbs asks.  
Tim looks at him with questions in his eyes. He motions for a pen and paper which Gibbs promptly supplies, by pulling it out of his pocket.   
Tim takes them and begins to write.   
"What happened?"  
"You were hit by a car while standing in the middle of the street at a crime scene." Gibbs explains.  
"Why was I standing in the street and how did I get hit by a car? Wasn't the scene blocked off by the local LEO's"  
" I don't know why you were in the street or how you got hit by a car when the local LEO's were supposed to have been blocking it off. I am going to check on that and your other questions as well Tim?" Gibbs explains.   
"Could it have been an accident?" Tim asks.  
"It's possible but I doubt it Tim. Why didn't you get out of the way when Tony yelled at you?"  
"What do you mean when Tony yelled at me? I don't understand? Tony never yelled at me at least I don't think he did?" Tim says with a puzzled look on his face.   
"I mean did I find something in the street is that what I was doing there? "   
Taking Tim's hand in his Gibbs holds it gently while looking into his lovers eyes. "Tim at this time I don't have any answers to those questions. I am sorry." Gibbs says gently leaning over to capture Tim's lips in a kiss.   
Breaking the kiss Gibbs finally asks the one question that has been nagging him since the start of this conversation. "Tim why don't you just ask me the questions instead of writing them down."   
Tim thinks a minute then begins to answer him but nothing comes out of Tim's mouth. It's as if he has lost the ability to speak. This concerns Gibbs a great deal and reaches over to push the call button only to be stopped by Tim's hand on his.   
"Please don't not yet anyway. This is nice you talking and me being the silent one for once. Don't let it end now." Tim writes.  
Gibbs just shakes his head.   
"Now are you going to tell me what has been eating you up this past month and why you've been pushing me away like I am some kind of leper?" Tim asks.  
Gibbs looks at what Tim has wrote and starts to turn away only to be stopped by Tim's hand on his cheek. He leans into the gentle touch.   
Taking his hand from Gibbs cheek he writes " Please Jethro don't shut me out not now and not ever again. If you really do love me just tell me the truth. Don't hide anything. Please."  
Gibbs takes in what Tim has written and looks into his lovers pleading eyes.


	9. More Information

"Yes Director" Tony says lowering his eyes to the floor. He knows that what ever is going on has to be bad but why is Tim involved if the mission was Gibbs? Could it be that someone found out about the two of them? He will need to run this past Gibbs just to make sure.   
"Agent DiNozzo! Are you listening to me? " Vance shouts bringing Tony out of his thoughts.   
"I'm sorry Director no I wasn't my mind wandered. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."  
"Good now back to what I was saying DiNozzo, Is that the woman that Gibbs was sent to get information from has put out a contract not only on Gibbs but it seems that no matter how careful the two of them have been, someone found out about them and now Agent McGee has a hit out on him as well. It seems that the lady didn't like being played.   
"What kind of information was the Boss after Director?"   
"That is the part we are not clear on and the only person that can tell us is Gibbs."   
"I will let him know and have him talk to you about it?" Kort interjects.   
"Your help on this matter will be greatly appreciated Mr. Kort and any idea on what it might be that Agent McGee might have been looking for in that street?"   
"Not sure yet but Bishop and Balboa's team are looking into the video of one of the local LEO's dash cams maybe that can provide some helpful information to us."   
"Right now our main concern is that of Gibbs and McGee's safety."  
"I have one of my men on it right now as we speak." Kort states flatly.   
"Maybe we should ask Fornell to put some people on it. It's not that I don't trust you Kort but...."Tony leaves that statement unfinished.   
"By all means I will inform Agent Fornell of the situation and ask him to put some people on it." Vance states as he picks up the phone, signalling that the meeting is over.   
Tony heads for the door leaving Trent standing staring at his back. He shakes his head wondering what is going through the other man's mind. Trent himself has known about Gibbs and McGee's relationship almost from the start, he wonders how Tony and the rest of the agency will react even though it seems most of Gibbs team already knows. He wonders if Abby knows especially after all the cruel and hurtful things she's done to Tim in the past. That is something he would like to see himself is her reaction to finding out about Gibbs relationship with McGee. That should be some show in and of itself.   
Vance hangs up the phone just as Trent turns to him.   
"Fornell will have a team in place to protect them both in a matter of minutes."   
"You know that Gibbs will insist on his team staying with McGee while he is in the hospital."  
"Yea I know and his Doctor has already asked that his team and his alone be in Agent McGee's room at all times."  
"How would you know that Kort?" Vance asks.   
"Well for one the man I told you I had already on this job happens to be McGee's Doctor and a very special friend of mine. He has already assigned agents to McGee's care and only they are allowed in his room at any time."   
"I'm impressed Trent. I didn't think you liked Gibbs or McGee that much considering all the trouble Gibbs gives you."   
"Let's just say we have a common interest Director and leave it at that. Now if you will excuse me I am going to go make some calls and see what is going on." Trent says as he turns on his heel and leaves the Director staring at the man's back.   
"What the hell is going on with McGee and Trent?" Just then the Director's phone rings.   
"Director Vance NCIS."   
"Yes, I see. I will get someone there now." Vance states as he slowly lowers the phone back to its cradle.   
He pauses for a moment before hitting the intercom button. "Get me Agents Balboa and DiNozzo now!"


	10. Sometimes the shit has to hit the fan.

Gibbs looks again at what Tim has written and his heart breaks even more, knowing that what he is about to say will hurt the man he loves more than anything. He doesn't want to hurt him more than he already has but he knows that Tim deserves to know the truth of what happened on that mission as it now seems to be affecting them both. He takes a deep breath letting it out slowly as he raises his eyes to meet those of the man that means the world to him. 

"Tim what I am about to tell you is going to be hard to hear but you deserve to know the truth after all it seems that its the reason that your laying here all hurt and broken. I just want you to know I am truly sorry for everything but mostly for hurting you. I never meant to hurt you, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you to much and yet I did. I hope you can forgive me?" Gibbs whispers as the tears come.   
Tim reaches up and gently wipes the tears from his husbands cheek, Smiling he signs "I forgive you and I love you so much J"   
That simple gesture breaks Gibbs as he holds Tim to him and cries into his shoulder. They stay that way for a while neither man wanting to give up the other or the comfort they have found in each others embrace and touch. 

"HumH Am I interrupting something?"   
They break apart quickly. Turning Gibbs sees the Doctor standing in the doorway. "No you're not interrupting anything I ...." Gibbs stops short seeing the ear to ear grin on the doctors face.   
"It really is okay you two. In fact it's kinda nice seeing two people who are so much in love expressing it. You make a beautiful couple. Can I ask how long you've been together?"  
Gibbs face turns bright red at the doctors observation but states with all the happiness he can show in his voice " We've been together for ten years but just got married 3 yrs ago."   
:" Well then I am happy to say Congratulations and now if you will let me take a look at my patient I would greatly appreciate it."   
"Sure doc. you go right ahead don't let me stop you."   
"I won't."   
Picking up Tim's chart he begins checking off things. Putting the chart back down and begins his examination of Tim under Gibbs watchful eye.   
After a few minutes the Doc declares that things are looking up but that Tim still needs plenty of rest and quiet.   
Taking his leave he leaves the two of them alone to continue the talk that they had started before he came in. 

Tim looks over at Gibbs with expectation written all over his face.   
Gibbs takes a deep breath and begins, " Tim that mission I went on for the Sec. Nav. was to gather intel about an organization that is running all kinds of illegal operations and the head of it was a women. Not just any woman but a very beautiful and smart woman. It was my job to get close to her and get the information we needed. I did that in fact I did it to well because she fell in love with me and before you ask no I wasn't in love with her, your the only one for me Tim. Your the only one I want in my life now and forever. I got the information and got out but somehow it seems she found out who I am and now it seems like she knows who you are. It seems she has put a bounty out on both our heads and I am so sorry I should have told you all this before and not bottled it up inside, but I was afraid of hurting or worse losing you. I couldn't bear the thought of either one of those and yet I did hurt you in the long run. I know I don't have a right to ask you to please forgive me and to stay with me, but will you?"   
Tim looks at Gibbs and his heart breaks for this gentle giant of a man who he loves with all his heart. Tim picks up the pen and pad and begins to write " Did you sleep with her? Did you fuck her? Where you thinking of her this morning when we made love? Is that why you used me and tossed me away like a piece of garbage this morning? Have you been thinking of being with her ever since you got home and you've been with me? Do you want to go back to women Jethro? Do you hate me, us? Do you not want to be with me anymore?"   
Gibbs reads what Tim has written and he feels his soul shatter into a billion pieces as his heart is shredded and torn asunder. He sits holding the words Tim has written in his hand. He can't answer afraid that if he says anything that his world will shatter and once again be alone and adrift in the world and he would rather die than be without Tim.   
Tim reaches up and takes the pad from Gibb's hands.   
Gibbs looks into Tim's eyes and feels his world shatter. There is no anger in Tim's eyes just loss, emptiness, and hurt as he takes the pad and lay's it in his lap and turns his head to look out the window.   
Gibbs stands on shaky legs and practically runs out of the room leaving the agents at the door just staring after the broken man.   
Gibbs doesn't know how he finds it but he somehow manages to find himself in the chapel all alone with his tears and pain.


	11. Out of the blue

Gibbs sits alone in the chapel for how long he doesn't know when he feels a gentle hand on his shoulder.   
"My my son it looks like you have the world on your shoulders?" a kindly elderly voice states.   
Without looking up or around Gibbs just keeps his head in his hands to hid the tears that are so freely falling.   
"You could say that?" he whispers.   
"Do you want to talk about it?" The older man asks.   
"I just don't know what to do anymore. It seems like the harder I try to make things right the more they go wrong and I wind up hurting him even more."   
"Son life isn't easy and neither is a marriage. When me and the missus would have a spat we sometimes wouldn't speak for hours but the one thing we never did was go to bed angry. One of us always apologized for what ever it was that we did to get in that mess and it was usually me. You need to let this man know that no matter what you love him more than anything on this earth. You need to be by his side always."   
"I wish I could but I don't think he wants me anymore not after what I've done, not after I cheated on him. He is the most wonderful, loving, kind, caring, forgiving man I have ever known and yet I'm afraid I have broken him and I will never get him back. I used him like some cheap whore and then shut him out. How can he ever forgive me for what I've done."   
"It sounds like this man of yours is one very special and lucky guy. I don't claim to know much about those kinds of relationships but it seems to me like if you love each other then you will never stop loving each other. It may take some time but I think this lad of yours will come around and you will see he loves you more than you will ever know. Just like you love him. Remember this with love all things are possible." He says quietly just as he disappears.


End file.
